yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 91
Kotonodama. (コトノダマ。, Kotonodama.) is the 91st chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Ao relays her plan to the group and Kotoha confidently affirms she is capable of handling it. Eiji, Zakuro, Lila and Iruka head out from the chapel as Akina arrives at the front door. Takao starts up the police cruiser and the group prepare to head off. Kotoha and Hime avoid Hifumi’s attacks as they lead her towards the tower where the defeated Zakuro. Kotoha and Hime escape through the elevators as Hifumi observes the elevators for the first time. Hifumi catches up to the two inquiring, further about the elevator. Kotoha creates the glass shoes from Cinderella and she and Hime sprint away at high speeds. Hime uses the dragon pulse on her feet to enhance her speed as she thanks Ao for the idea. The two run as Kotoha chants and Hime defends her for Hifumi’s attacks. As they pass through the town, Hifumi contemplates the towns being fun but simply running around is not. Hifumi’s tail manifests into a large black mass which grabs Hime. Hime urges Kotoha to continue on. Kotoha leads Hifumi over a bridge where Hifumi releases Hime but is caught by Lila carrying Zakuro and Eiji in the cruiser. Zakuro and Eiji hold off Hifumi’s attack but Hifumi passes through as they are distracted. Hifumi prepares to launch another attack as the cruiser turns around with Iruka riding on top. Takao drive the vehicle straight at Hifumi and Iruka is able to destroy her snake tail. Iruka then passes Onigoroshi to Akina as he Lila and Hime pass by on Lila’s broom. Hifumi continues chasing Kotoha, creating loud sounds in order to reflect and attack Kotoha with as she runs. Kotoha leads Hifumi to the counselling office where she deflects Hifumi’s attack with her slippers, breaking them. Hifumi taunts Kotoha believing her to be cornered but Kotoha tells her that it is she who is cornered having run out of attacks, including things to make sounds with. Hifumi looks around her as the environment crumbles and Kotoha reveals that they are currently in a recreation of the city formed by her Kotodama as Hifumi was chasing her. The recreation floats above the original city, crumbling into the sea. Takao looks at artificial city from below, telling them not to drop it anywhere outside the sea. As they fall, Hifumi yells in a last effort attack. With no collateral damage to worry about, Kotoha uses her Kotodama to create a Strike Package, creating louder sounds to negate Hifumi’s attack. Hifumi attempts to punch Kotoha but misses. Kotoha states that if she has resort to normal fighting she has won and uses her Folklore to summon Moby Dick. A large whale appears from the ocean, swallowing Hifumi whole. Hifumi falls through the whale where inside Akina and Hime wait, Hime creating a platform with the Dragon pulse for Akina to stand on. Akina unsheathes Onigoroshi and begins channel his tuning. The whale sinks back into the water as Lila observes the group surface from the water, being brought to the surface by mermaid created by Kotoha. Kotoha who has turned herself into a mermaid carries Hifumi and relays their success to Ao. In the past, Hifumi spends her time reading a dictionary in an abandoned school. She later hangs upside down from the trees thinking about towns. Zakuro tells Rin of the battle the prior night and Rin inquires about the status of the Yamabiko. The two arrive at Hime’s home where they find Hifumi eating as Ao pouts angrily. Rin delivers the food to Hime as she compliments Kotoha for her feats. Kotoha brags about her tongue to which Iruka and Touka describe as a high quality meat. Zakuro notes Ao is upset which Ao attribute to Hifumi mooching off them after causing trouble. Ao takes Hifumi’s bowl of food away which she states was made for Kotoha. Kotoha tells Ao it is alright and Ao ask Hifumi why she is eating so much. Hifumi states the food is tasty and Ao has trouble responding. Akina asks what they are going to do with Hifumi. Hime states they should find a place for her to stay which Ao objects. Hifumi crawls into the ceiling and states she will live there. Hifumi closes the ceiling panel and Ao pulls on her tail. Kotoha tells Ao that she wild yōkai is like Rin and Touka and that she take care of her. Ao agrees but tell Hifumi that she will be unable to cook for her all the times. Zakuro states they should not be deciding on the behalf of Hime but Hime agrees to let her stay. Tomoe arrives pulling on Hifumi’s tail and tells them that the two of them are returning to the mountains. Tomoe states that Hifumi is too wild for the town and haven fallen one she is more susceptible to relapsing. Hifumi cries stating she wanted to learn more in the town. Ao asks if it would be okay if they kept extra surveillance on her but Tomoe insists otherwise. Hime asks for Hifumi’s name and tells Hifumi to return to the mountains and return after October and things have settled. Hifumi shakes her head rapidly in agreement. Tomoe states that she will look after Hifumi at her inn and comments on wanting to see Kyosuke before she left. Hime comments on Kyosuke not having returned from the Senate yet and sends him a text. Kotoha tells Hime to have him thank Murasaki for the ear plugs. At the Senate, Kyosuke is evicted from the building and Nadeshiko encourage to abide. Usuzumi states that Shidare has gone into hiding and that they will be taking actions to punish him. Usuzumi continues stating the police army, cabinet office and other National Defense Organization will fall under their command and that they will be making preparation for war, keeping communication with the outside world to a minimum. Characters in order of appearance Navigation Category:Chapters